Over Time's loves stories
by Lily Jolie
Summary: Petits ones shots en parallèle de Over Time racontant les histoires d'amours qui apparaîtront dans la fic originale! Le premier couple? Alice et Spock.Le second? Bones et Chloé!Et finalement, Jim et Nyota!
1. Love Story number one

_**Lily Jolie Online :** Coucou tout le monde! Il est présentement 2h07 du matin dans mon Québec natal et je vous poste ce petit one shot tout mignon. Il s'agit d'un one shot racontant plus en détail comment Alice et Spock tombent amoureux l'un de l'autre dans Over Time. Comme je n'ai pas vraiment prévue de faire une longue fic avec Over Time, les formations des couples ne seront pas beaucoup décrit alors je vais publier à côté des ones shot comme celui la racontant les histoires d'amours, vous dévoilant un peu plus les personnages. Personnellement, je trouve que ce one shot dévoile beaucoup de choses sur Alice et son passage à l'Académie Starfleet, sur comment elle a vécu cela et sur ce qu'elle a vécut. Cela donne un peu de profondeur au personnage. Enfin la chanson au milieu de l'histoire c'est Satellites de September et je trouve qu'elle colle bien à Spock et a Alice! Bon je vous laisse lire! Bonne lecture et à plus!_

* * *

**Over Time's loves stories**

**Love story number one**

**Satellites**

Leur mission était terminée. Krypton et Vulcain existait de nouveau, tous les morts ne l'était plus et l'équipage de l'_U.S.S Enterprise_ était considérée comme des héros. La vie avait repris son cour, mais Alice était mélancolique. Étant à présent une vulcaine, elle avait refusée de retourné sur terre, en 2010, à la demande de Jorel. De toute façon, avait-elle dit à son oncle, Clark n'avait pas besoin d'être surprotégé et maintenant que la planète était de nouveau vivante, ils pouvaient bien lui apporter leur aide si nécessaire. Et il saurait toujours où la trouver. Avec Kara, elle avait développée trois médaillons qu'elle avait remis à Clark, Chloé et Oliver. Les médaillons leur permettrait de la prévenir s'ils avait besoins d'aide car elle en avait fait un quatrième pour elle qui lui faisait toujours savoir comment allait ses trois amis qui n'aurait qu'a penser très fort à elle pour qu'elle arrive. Mais malgré ce lien précieux à ses yeux, malgré le fait qu'elle les savait heureux d'être de retour à Smallville, ils lui manquaient tout les trois très fort. Mais malgré cela, elle savait qu'elle était à sa place, les garçons de l'équipage la considéraient comme une sœur et elle, elle les considérait comme ses frères. Sulu et Chekov comme ses petits frères, Jim, Scotty et Leonard comme ses grands frères. Uhura et elle était finalement devenue amies, bien qu'Alice savait pertinament que le lieutenant ne voyait pas d'un bon œil son amitié avec Spock. Si elle savait, Uhura ne serait sans doute jamais devenue son amie car Spock était le seul qu'elle ne considérait pas comme un frère. Pour elle, il était bien plus que cela. Il était son pilier, son rock qui la soutenait, la gardait debout. Il était son phare qui l'empêchait de s'égarer. Il était la source de ses joies et de ses sourires. Elle l'aimait, tout simplement, et sa présence lui était vitale. Seulement, elle savait que Spock aimait Uhura et, même si ce n'était pas avec elle, elle ne souhaitait que son bonheur.

C'est avec ces pensées moroses qu'elle se promenait dans un parc de San Fransisco à 3h00 du matin. Depuis leur retour deux semaines plus tôt, elle ne dormait pas beaucoup, l'esprit toujours occuper. Ce parc était devenu son havre de paix. Toujours vide à cette heure là, elle se baladait tranquillement, faisait le vide en elle et écoutait simplement la nature, ressentait la plénitude qui régnait dans ce lieu et ce laissait envahir par la paix qui montait finalement en elle.

La jeune femme atteignit finalement le but de sa marche, le pavillon qui se trouvait au centre du parc. Il était blanc et des rosiers étaient plantés tout autour. Des petites lumières créaient une atmosphère plus que romantique. Comme à chaque soir, la jeune femme monta les marches du pavillon et vint s'assoir sur un des bancs. Un sourire mélancolique apparut sur ses lèvres quand des souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire.

Flash Back

_Il faisait doux en cette nuit de juin. Le parc demeurait encore très animé malgré l'heure tardive car une fête était donnée. En effet, les élèves de l'Académie Starfleet de San Fransisco fêtait la fin des cours et l'arrivée des vacances tant attendue que sont celles de l'été. Au début, Spock n'avait pas voulut l'accompagner, ne voyant pas la logique de la fête. Finalement, à force de persuasion, Alice avait réussit à le faire craquer et ils avaient convenus de se retrouver dans le parc._

_Alors que la jeune femme pensait que son ami aurait revêtut des vêtements civils banaux, elle sentit son cœur s'affoler en le voyant venir vers elle. Il portait un jeans noir dont la coupe cintrée lui allait à ravir. Il portait également une chemise de satin noir dont les manches étaient repliées au quart des avants-bras. La chemise ajustée lui allait parfaitement bien et les quelques boutons laissé ouvert au col lui donnait un air décontracté. Quand elle leva le regard pour le plonger dans le sien, elle remarqua qu'il était légèrement décoiffer. Probablement qu'il n'avait fait que passer ses mains dans ses cheveux, mais avec les vêtements qu'il portait, elle avait affaire à un tout autre Spock, à l'humain en lui. Elle lui fit finalement un superbe sourire et le complimenta sur sa tenu. Tout en se dirigeant vers la fête, Spock lui rendit le compliment en lui disant qu'elle était particulièrement belle ce soir._

_Elle avait passée la semaine à courir les boutiques afin de trouver LA robe parfaite pour cette soirée. Elle avait finalement optée pour une robe en satin blanc qui s'attachait dans le cou, donnant un décolté en V ni trop plongeant, ni pas assez. Une ceinture de satin rouge encerclait sa taille fine et venait s'attacher dans le dos en une jolie boucle dont les deux morceaux de tissus étaient aussi longs que la robe qui lui arrêtait aux genoux. Le reste tombait gracieusement sur ses hanches. La robe lui allait à ravir, Gaila le lui avait assurée. Pour ses cheveux, elle les avait simplement gardés bouclé et libres excepté quelques mèches du devant qu'elle avait ramenée vers l'arrière avec de petites barettes. Ils formaient un duo bien assortit. _

_Ils avaient atteint la fête et discuté avec des amis et connaissances pendant un petit moment, avait profités du buffet et avait fini par s'éloigner des autres. C'est en marchant tranquilement dans un silence doux qu'ils trouvèrent le pavillon illuminé. Ils avaient monté les quelques marches et, alors que Spock se dirigeait vers la console musical et lançait un morceau pour elle, Alice était tombée en amour avec le pavillon. Ils s'étaient ensuite assis et avait discutés de choses et d'autres pendant des heures. Ce fut ce soir là qu'elle entendit Spock rire aux éclats pour la première fois. Ce fut ce soir là qu'elle le vit sourire pour la première fois. Que ce soit elle qui provoquait ces réactions la comblait car elle se sentait importante aux yeux de son ami. _

_Ils avaient finalement quitté le pavillon au levé du soleil, des heures après la fin de la fête. _

Fin Flash Back

Elle poussa un soupire quand elle sortit de sa rêverie. Il était loin le temps où elle et Spock étaient aussi proche. Cette fête marquait la fin de sa première année et la fin de la deuxième de Spock. L'année qui suivit, Spock et elle passaient leur temps libre l'un avec l'autre, souvent pour réviser ou juste pour discuter. Spock lui avait confié qu'elle était le seule personne à réussir à le faire réagir ainsi et à le faire vivre avec sa part humaine avec tant de facilité et qu'elle devait le prendre comme une preuve de son attachement. Le soir où il lui avait dit cela, elle n'en avait pas dormi de la nuit. À la fin de l'année, à l'été, ils étaient retournés à la fête ensemble et l'avait passé entièrement dans le pavillon afin de fêter comme il se devait l'optention du diplôme pour Spock. Cet été là, Spock avait du retourner sur Vulcain et elle sur Krypton alors ils ne s'étaient pas vue du tout. À la rentré, elle avait rigolée en voyant qu'elle avait son meilleur ami comme instructeur en xénolinguistique et c'était dit que l'année serait amusante. Malheureusement pour elle, l'année ne fut pas ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Une cadette, Nyota Uhura, avait attiré l'attention de Spock. D'abord pour ses talents dans la matière, ensuite pour elle-même. Un mois à peine après la rentré des classes, Spock l'avait complètement délaissée, passant tout son temps avec la cadette Uhura. Alice avait durement prit le coup, mais avait encaissée en silence. Après deux mois, elle abandonna la xénolinguistique ne supportant plus la relation entre Uhura et Spock. Ce dernier tenta de savoir pourquoi elle abandonnait, mais devant ses refus de répondre, il laissa tombé.

Puis, au début décembre alors qu'elle était de plus en plus malheureuse, elle rencontra James Tiberius Kirk et son ami Leonard McCoy. Rapidement, les deux hommes adoptèrent la jeune femme. Jim adorait avoir une femme à ses côtés qui avait autant de caractère et de répondant que lui, et McCoy veillait sur ses deux amis comme s'ils étaient ses frères et sœurs plus jeunes. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans que le médecin ne remerçia le ciel de leur avoir envoyés Alice car elle réfreinait Jim. Grâce à elle, il se _battait_ moins dans les bars, se saoulait moins dans les bars, il ne dragait pas, ou peu, quand elle était là et il avait d'excellentes notes à ses examens. Aux examens de mi-année en Janvier, Alice fut la seule cadette à avoir réussi légalement à passer l'examen du Kobayashi maru. En fait, cela avait été si simple pour elle de comprendre la logique utilisée par le créateur de la simulation, Spock, et de trouver comment réussir le test sous toutes ses formes. À la fin de l'examen, Spock était venu la félicité. C'était la première fois qu'il venait lui parler depuis la fin octobre et ils étaient à la mi-Janvier. Cette année là, elle était allée à la fête de fin d'année toute seule et avait passée la soirée à pleurer dans le petit pavillon.

L'année suivante, sa troisième, elle la passa presque entièrement sur l'_U.S.S Enterprise, _sous les ordres du Capitaine Pike, où elle servit en communications. Spock également s'y trouvait comme officier scientifique. Peu à peu, ils se retrouvèrent et redevinrent amis. Bien sûr, Spock fréquentait encore la cadette Uhura, mais il avait finalement compris que personne ne pouvait remplacer Alice et qu'il avait fait une grave erreur en délaissant la jeune femme. Il s'excusa un milier de fois pour l'avoir fait souffrir et elle lui avait pardonnée. Sur le vaisseau ils étaient amis et passait leurs temps libres ensembles et sur terre, il retrouvait Uhura et elle, elle retrouvait Jim et Bones toujours prêts à lui remonter le moral. Cette année là, elle fut agréablement surprise d'être invitée par Spock pour aller à la fête de fin d'année. Cette fois, ce fut le diplôme d'Alice qu'ils fêtèrent ensemble dans leur pavillon. Alors qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés depuis si peu de temps, Alice annonça en pleurant, vers la fin de la soirée, qu'elle quittait définivement Starfleet. Son oncle Jorel, le roi de sa planète, l'avait prévenue de la destruction imminente de Krypton et lui avait order de rentrer afin qu'elle puisse allée vivre sur la terre de cette époque afin de veiller sur son cousin qui venait tout juste de naître. Ils se dirent adieu ce soir là. Quelques secondes avant de s'enfuir en courant, Alice avait posée ses lèvres de Spock, lui avait murmurée que jamais elle ne pourrait l'oubliée et elle était partie. Le lendemain, elle fit ses adieux à Jim et Leonard et ce fut tout aussi difficile. Les deux hommes lui étaient devenu vitaux et partir la déchirait, d'autant plus qu'elle ne voulait pas de la vie qu'on lui imposait, mais Jorel était le roi et elle ne pouvait qu'obéir.

Un léger bruit de pas sur le petit sentier de cailloux la fit sortir de ses pensées et elle tourna le regard vers l'entrée du pavillon pour rentré celui sombre de Spock. Elle remarqua immédiatement que quelque chose clochait. Elle le regarda venir vers elle doucement et prendre place à ses côtés sans une parole. Elle attendit quelques instants que le Vulcain veuille bien lui dire ce qui n'allait pas.

- J'ai rompu avec Nyota. Répondit-il aux questions muettes d'Alice.  
- Rompu avec Nyota! Dit-elle surprise. Mais pourquoi?  
- Elle en aime un autre. Répondit-il franchement comme toujours.  
- Je suis vraiment désolée, Spock. Dit-elle en prenant la main chaude de son ami dans les siennes.  
- Ça va, je crois. Dit-il perplexe. C'est étrange, mais je ne suis pas autant contrarié que je devrais l'être.  
- C'est ce qui te tracasse donc! Répondit doucement Alice. As-tu compris pourquoi?  
- Puis-je réellement comprendre quelque chose à l'amour? Demanda-t-il avec un demi sourire.  
- Tu as raison, rigola la jeune femme, l'amour est la chose la plus illogique qui existe. Mais tu avais compris le sens de ma question, alors n'essait pas de changer de sujet.  
- Tu ne voudrais pas me chanter quelque chose avant, hein? Demanda Spock avec un petit sourire coupable.  
- Je déteste quand tu me fais ce regard là! Répondit la jeune femme en souriant. Je ne peux jamais rien te refuser!

Elle se dirigea vers la console musicale en souriant. Spock avait toujours aimé l'entendre chanter. Elle lui avait beaucoup apprit sur les sentiments humains grâce à la musique et sa voix d'ange l'aidait beaucoup à reprendre le contrôle de lui, de ses sentiments. Une musique plutôt rythmée s'éleva et il posa son regard sur Alice qui dansait en souriant, les yeux fermés comme elle le faisait toujours. Pour mieux ressentir les émotions véhiculés par la musique, pour mieux ressentir le rythme lui avait-elle répondut quand il lui avait demander pourquoi elle fermait les yeux. Alors qu'il fixait son regard sur la fine silhouette de son amie qui semblait rayonnante sous la lumière douce, la voix tant attendue s'éleva finalement, aussi rythmée que la musique.

Even an angel can end up falling  
Don't you cry, because you're crawling  
Start again, it's a beautiful morning  
For satellites

Well, they said it was time for changing  
Rise and shine  
Everybody's making it, but you  
And they told you to trust your dreaming  
But it's hard to believe a feeling  
That you just don't know

Even an angel can end up falling  
Don't you cry, because you're crawling  
Start again, it's a beautiful morning  
For satellites  
Even an angel can end up falling  
Don't you cry, because you're crawling  
Start again, it's a beautiful morning  
For satellites

You've been trying to walk on water  
In the end everybody  
Walked all over you  
Now, you don't like the sight of mirrors  
Cause you're scared that the face  
You'll see, will look just like before

Even an angel can end up falling  
Don't you cry, because you're crawling  
Start again, it's a beautiful morning  
For satellites  
Even an angel can end up falling  
Don't you cry, because you're crawling  
Start again, it's a beautiful morning  
For satellites

All I want is you  
Let me take you back  
Where you once belonged  
All I want is you  
It will be alright if you come along  
You were never gone

Even an angel can end up falling  
Don't you cry, because you're crawling  
Start again, it's a beautiful morning  
For satellites  
Even an angel can end up falling  
Don't you cry, because you're crawling  
Start again, it's a beautiful morning  
For satellites

Even an angel can end up falling  
Don't you cry, because you're crawling  
Start again, it's a beautiful morning  
For satellites  
Satellites

Comme toujours lorsque la jeune femme chantait et dansait pour lui, Spock était hypnotisé par elle. Sa robe blanche virevoltait autour d'elle au rythme de ses déhanchements et de ses paroles. Mais cette fois, la chanson l'avait touchée car Alice y avait mit tout son cœur. Ce qu'elle ressentait. La façon dont elle le connaissait. Elle mit en route une petite liste de chanson en sourdine et revint s'asseoir auprès de son ami. Elle lui fit un sourire espiègle avant de prendre la parole.

- Alors, alors! Rigola-t-elle. Tu ne t'en tirera pas à si bon compte, mon cher! Dis-moi pourquoi tu n'es pas aussi touché que tu le devrais par ta rupture.  
- Je viens de comprendre en fait. Répondit le vulcain. J'aime une autre femme et c'est tellement plus fort que ce que je ressentais pour elle! Ça me brûle presque que de l'intérieur. Murmura-t-il sans voir la douleur dans les yeux d'Alice.  
- Et de qui s'agit-il, je peux savoir? Demanda-t-elle la voix vibrante de tristesse.  
- Pourquoi pleures-tu? Lui demanda Spock en appersevant ses larmes. Je déteste te voir ainsi, qu'as-tu?  
- Dis-moi de qui tu es amoureux! Répondit-elle en détournant le regard. Je t'en supplie, il faut que je sache!

L'homme ne répondit rien, mais prit entre ses doigts le menton de la jeune femme pour ramener son visage vers lui. Alors qu'elle ne le regardait toujours pas, il essuya les larmes qui coulaient douloureusement sur les joues de la jeune femme. Cela eut l'effet escompté puisqu'elle releva un regard perdu et douloureux vers lui. Comment faisait-elle pour le rendre si faible? Pour le rendre si humain? Il détestait la voir souffrir, et encore plus quand c'était de sa faute. Elle avait déjà si souffert à cause de lui, et il la faisait encore pleurer. Il ferma les yeux et posa son front contre celui de la jeune femme qui ferma les yeux à son tour, savourant le contacte. Puis il comprit. Se pouvait-il qu'elle l'aimait également? Pleurait-elle parce qu'elle pensait qu'il en aimait une autre qu'elle? Sans se détacher d'Alice, Spock ouvrit les yeux et parla.

- Tu sais, dit-il en plongeant son regard dans deux billes émeraudes, si j'ai compris que j'étais amoureux d'une autre femme que Nyota c'est grâce à toi.  
- Grâce à moi? Demanda-t-elle surprise, oubliant momentanément sa douleur.  
- Oui, répondit-il doucement, parce que c'est de toi dont je suis amoureux. En te voyant danser tout à l'heure, j'ai compris que je ne pouvait pas vivre sans toi, que je ne pourrais plus me passer de toi. Tu m'es vitale et je t'aime.

Sous le choc de la surprise, Alice se redressa et chercha la vérité dans les yeux et sur le visage du jeune homme. Elle ne trouva que de la sincérité dans ce regard et ce sourire tendre. Alors ses larmes de tristesses laissèrent place à des larmes de joie et elle se rapprocha de lui. Spock posa ses mains sur ses joues et essuya de nouveau les larmes qui coulait. Son regard onyx s'accrocha au regard émeraude de la jeune femme et, lentement, il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celles sucrées de la jeune femme qui ne tarda pas à répondre à son baiser. Ils s'embrassèrent doucement pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que l'air vienne à leur manquer. Ils se séparèrent et se regardèrent pendant quelques minutes, amoureusement. Finalement, Spock se leva et proposa à Alice de la racompagnée.

Ils quittèrent le pavillon côte à côte, Alice la tête sur l'épaule de Spock et lui avec un bras possessif autour de la taille de la jeune femme. Quand ils gagnèrent la rue, le soleil pointait le bout de ses rayons et la journée promettait d'être magnifique. Au coin de _Jay's Street _et de _Kali's road, _les deux amoureux firent une rencontre étonante. Sous le lampadère au coin des deux rues, s'embrassaient à perdre halène Jim Kirk et Nyota Uhura. Alice eut un sourire tendre en regardant le couple. Elle savait à quel point Uhura hantait les rêves de son meilleur ami depuis plusieurs années, alors elle était heureuse qu'il ait enfin réussit à la séduire. Occupés comme ils étaient, les deux amoureux ne se rendirent même pas compte qu'ils étaient observés. Avec un sourire espiègle, Alice sortit de son sac son appareil photo et prit un superbe cliché du couple en train de s'embrasser. Spock eut un rire silencieux, embrassa le sommet de la tête d'Alice et ils continuèrent leur chemin vers l'appartement de la jeune femme. Spock dit au revoir à Alice sur le seuil de son immeuble en l'embrassant passionément et en promettant de venir la voir demain. C'est le sourire aux lèvres et le cœur léger que la jeune femme s'endormie en se disant qu'elle et Jim aurait beaucoup à se dire le lendemain.


	2. Love Story number two

_**Lily Jolie Online : **__Donc voila le deuxième one shot consernant les histoires d'amours de Over Time. Donc voici mon deuxième couple préféré, Bones et Chloé loll Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Over Time's loves stories**

**Love story number two**

**Broken Bones**

Depuis huit mois déjà, les planètes Krypton et Vulcain avaient été ramenées. Depuis huit mois, il était plus grognon et rageur que jamais. Cela faisait huit mois qu'il évitait comme la peste tout être vivant en dehors de ceux auquels il devait parler lorsqu'il était en service. Et quand il était de service, il ne disait que le stricte nécessaire et ne fréquentait pas outre mesure les autres. Il voyait bien que son mutisme et sa froideur faisait de plus en plus de mal à Alice, qu'elle souffrait de ne pas pouvoir l'aidée, mais elle ne pourrait pas rien faire pour lui. Il aurait dû l'écouter, il aurait dû tout dire à Chloé, lui dire à quel point il l'aimait, mais il ne lui avait rien dit. Il n'avait rien fait pour la garder avec lui. Avant de se faire téléporter à Smallville, elle l'avait serrée dans ses bras, embrassé à la comissure des lèvres et l'avait remercié pour la nuit précédente. Il devait quand même avouer que la nuit qu'ils avaient passés tout les deux avait été la plus merveilleuse nuit de sa vie, mais il n'avait pas sut la garder. Elle avait dut pensée qu'elle n'avait été qu'un flirt d'un soir. Cela faisait huit mois qu'il allait de mal en pire.

McCoy se tenait silencieusement dans la salle de commandement, à la droite du Capitaine. Tout le monde s'activait à préparer le vaisseau pour leur prochain voyage. Ils devaient menés des recherches médicales sur une planète dans les environs de Krypton et devait également faire une visite diplômatique sur la planète du roi Jorel. Au moins, les recherches médicales lui changerait les idées. Pour une fois depuis longtemps, il regarda tour à tour les amis qu'il avait délaissé. Jim semblait un peu moins joyeux, malgré qu'il était avec Uhura depuis sept mois et des poussières. Il avait remarquer que le jeune homme ouvrait souvent la bouche pour lui lancer une répartie quelconque comme il en avait l'habitude avant de refermer la bouche en se ravisant. Et Alice, sa chère Alice, il y avait longtemps qu'il ne lui avait pas vue un sourire. Un vrai sourire, pas un de ceux totalement factice qu'elle sert aux autres. Même si la jeune femme était avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle n'était pas heureuse et souffrait du silence de McCoy. En regardant plus attentivement, il remarqua des cernes sous ses beaux yeux verts. Apparament, elle n'avait pas dormit depuis plusieurs jours. Maintenant qu'il y repenssait, la jeune femme ne semblait pas dans son assiette depuis plusieurs jours. Il avait même entendut Spock demander à Jim de tenter de savoir ce qu'elle avait. D'après ce qu'il avait sut, Jim avait fait chou blanc. McCoy poussa un soupir résigné et quitta la salle de commandement pour se diriger vers l'infirmerie. Il attendit que le vaisseau soit entré en distortion, s'empara du communicateur et lança une communication avec son capitaine.

- Capitaine Kirk j'écoute. Répondit le jeune homme.  
- Capitaine, ici McCoy. Dit-il simplement. Veuillez m'envoyez la commandante Cale, s'il vous plait.  
- Bien monsieur McCoy. Répondit presque tristement Kirk .

Quand la communication fut coupée, McCoy laissa passer un autre soupir. Alors il en était rendu là? Aux capitaines et aux monsieur alors qu'il avait toujours appellé le jeune homme par son prénom, en service ou pas, et que ce dernier l'avait toujours appellé Bones? En attendant Alice, McCoy se rendit peu à peu compte qu'il n'avait pas fait les bons choix ces derniers mois et qu'il devait tenter de réparer cela en commençant par trouver ce qu'avait Alice. La jeune femme arriva finalement à l'infirmerie. Le silence plana quelques secondes avant que McCoy ne se décide à lui parler.

- Asseois toi s'il te plait. Lui demanda-t-il doucement.  
- Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous m'avez fait demander, docteur McCoy? Lui demanda-t-elle, parfaitement consciente que cela le blesserait.  
- J'avoue, je l'ai bien mérité. Répondit-il en fixant son regard dans celui de son amie. Tu es ici parce que j'ai remarquer que sa n'allait pas et je m'inquiète.  
- C'est le médecin ou l'ami, si ami il y a, qui s'inquiète? Demanda-t-elle durement.  
- Les deux. Répondit-il douloureusement. Écoute, Alice, je ne sais pas quoi te dire si ce n'est que je suis désolé, tellement désolé. Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal, je ne voulais pas que tu ais à supporter ma douleur, je ne voulais pas gâcher ton bonheur, m'imisser dans ta vie amoureuse. Et c'est la même chose pour Jim, je ne voulais pas embêter personne.

L'homme se laissa tombé sur une chaise et détourna le regard. Il ne vit pas l'éclat de tristesse passer dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Finalement, il l'entendit se lever et quand elle entra dans son champ de vision, il releva doucement le regard vers elle pour rencontrer un regard remplis de colère. Et avant qu'il ne l'ai vue venir, elle lui asséna une giffle magistrale sur la joue droite. Il posa une main sur sa joue endoloris alors qu'il rebaissait le regard. Cependant, il fut stopé dans son geste par Alice qui s'était mise à genous pour être à sa hauteur. Elle posa une main par dessus celle de McCoy et lui parla doucement.

- Ça c'était pour te rappeller de ne plus jamais me faire un coup pareil! S'exclama-t-elle. N'avais-tu si peu confiance en Jim et moi pour ne pas venir nous voir? Demanda-t-elle douloureusement  
- Mais sa n'a rien à voir! Répondit-il vigoureusement.  
- Leonard, dit-elle doucement, tendrement même, nous sommes tes amis, tu es notre grand frère à Jim et moi. Tu sais bien que nous sommes là pour te soutenir! La famille c'est fait pour sa non? C'est en ne venant pas nous voir que tu nous a fait le plus de mal tu sais?  
- Je l'ai finalement compris. Soupira-t-il. Mais trop tard non?  
- Il ne sera jamais trop tard Leonard! S'exclama-t-elle. Jim et toi m'êtes aussi indispensable que Spock. Sans vous trois je ne suis rien, je ne peux pas être heureuse si je ne vous ais pas tous les trois à mes côtés. Tu as assez souffert maintenant! Il faut remonter la pente, Jim et moi on a besoin de toi!  
- Tu sais que je ne mérite pas tant d'amour? Lui répondit tristement l'homme.  
- Bien sûr que si voyon! Répondit-elle. Tu n'as pas tuer personne que je sache! Rigola-t-elle.

Entendre son rire si doux lui fit relever la tête qu'il avait baissé quand elle parlait et le sourire magnifique qui ornait ses lèvres lui fit chaud au cœur. Quand elle vit les larmes aux coins des yeux bruns de son ami, Alice passa doucement ses bras autour du cou de l'homme qui éclata finalement en sanglot. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il pleura et elle tenta de le réconforter en passant ses mains dans son dos et en lui murmurant pleins de mots doux. Finalement, McCoy se redressa, essuya ses yeux et se leva. Il se retourna vers Alice, lui tendis la main pour l'aidée à se relever et il lui parla.

- Bon, que dirais-tu que je t'examine? Demanda-t-il. Tu as une mine affreuse et je suis certaine que ce n'est pas entièrement de ma faute.  
- Tu n'as pas tord! Répondit-elle. Il y a quelques temps que je ne me sens pas bien.  
- Parles-moi de ce que tu ressens s'il te plait. Lui demanda-t-il doucement alors qu'il sortait son stétoscope.  
- Tu ne fais toujours pas confiance à la technologie? Rigola-t-elle en pointant le stétoscope.  
- Pas du tout! Répondit-il avec un sourire. Alors?  
- Des nausées, débuta-t-elle, mon appétit joue les montagnes russes et je suis constament épuisée alors je m'endore partout et quand j'arrive pour dormir le soir, j'en suis incapable.  
- Pourquoi ne pas être venue me voir avant? Demanda-t-il. C'est bon j'ai compris! Continua-t-il en voyant le regard noir qu'elle lui lança.

Pendant plusieurs minutes il continua ses examens silencieusement et plus il avançait plus son sourire s'élargissait. Afin de s'assurer des résultats, pour ne pas décevoir Alice, il refit les testes trois fois. Avec toujours le même résultat. Un immense sourire éclairait son visage alors qu'Alice était plus qu'anxieuse. Finalement, il reprit la parole.

- Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'es pas atteinte d'une maladie incurable! Dit-il avec un sourire.  
- Mais pourquoi as-tu refais les testes trois fois? Demanda-t-elle, anxieuse. Qu'est-ce que j'ai?  
- Du calme, princesse! Rigola-t-il. Tu n'es pas malade, tu es enceinte c'est tout.  
- Je suis….enceinte? demanda-t-elle, n'osant y croire. Tu es sûr?  
- C'est pour cela que j'ai refait les testes. Dit-il en s'assoyant à ses côtés et en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Je savais que tu le prendrais très mal si cela s'averrait faux.  
- Oh, Leonard! S'exclama-t-elle en éclatant en sanglot. C'est merveilleux! Rigola-t-elle en se jetant à son cou.  
- Je sens que tu vas être pas possible à supporter dans les prochains mois! Dit-il sur un ton fataliste!  
- Faudra t'y faire puisque tu seras mon médecin ! rigola-t-elle.  
- Vraiment? Demanda-t-il sérieusement. Tu veux vraiment que ce soit moi?  
- Bien sûr! Dit-elle en souriant. Jamais aucun autre médecin que toi me touchera!  
- Merci, ce sera un honneur alors! Répondit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue. C'est pas tout, mais maintenant il faut allé l'annoncer à ton amoureux et à notre capitaine!  
- Je sens que sa va être amusant! Dit-elle en riant.  
- À qui le dis tu! Répondit le médecin.

Ils remontèrent ensemble vers la salle des commandes où Jim et Spock commençait à s'inquiéter du temps que le rendez-vous prenait. Les deux hommes furent immédiatement rassurés en voyant Alice entré sur le pont avec un immense sourire. Ils furent également tous surpris de voir Bones avec un sourire accroché sur les lèvres. Il y avait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vue cela, encore que c'était déjà rare à la base! Alors que tout le monde le fixait en silence, Bones leva les yeux au ciel et parla.

- Pour l'amour du ciel, arrêtez de me fixer comme si j'étais une bête de fois! S'exclama-t-il alors qu'Alice éclatait de rire.  
- Content de te revoir, Bones! S'exclama Kirk en donnant une claque sur l'épaule de son ami.  
- Tes bêtises m'ont presque manquées, Jim! Répondit Bones en serrant la main de son ami. C'est pas tout, mais Alice a une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer !  
- Vraiment? Tu sais ce qu'elle a? demanda Jim.

Alors que McCoy allait répondre, Alice poussa un cris de douleur en tombant à genoux, la main crispé sur son médaillon. En un quart de seconde, McCoy, Kirk et Spock étaient à ses côtés. Alors que Spock appuyait la jeune femme qui se tordait de douleur contre lui et que Jim lui tenait la main, McCoy s'affairait sur Alice. Après quelques secondes, il soupira de soulagement car tout semblait normal chez la jeune femme. Normal hormis ces cris de douleurs. C'est alors que tout cessa et qu'Alice se redressa en position assise, le dos droit comme un piquet. Alors que McCoy la questionnait et tentait d'avoir des réponses, elle se releva précipitament et ordonna à Sulu de sortir le vaisseau de distortion le plus rapidement possible alors qu'elle prenait la place de Chekov à la navigation. Alors qu'elle entrait frénétiquement des codes dans la console, elle ordonna à Scotty de lancer le protocol de voyage intertemporel et alors que l'écossait exécutait ses ordres, elle ordonna à Sulu de changer de cap, de se mettre en direction de la terre et de lancer la distortion 3 quand Scotty le lui dirait puis elle retourna à sa console. Finalement, Scotty donna le feu vert et Sulu remit le vaisseau en distortion avec le nouveau cap. Personne ne comprenait ce qui ce passait, hormis le capitaine qui était probablement le seul à avoir remarquer Alice serrer très fort le médaillon qui la reliait à Clark, Oliver et Chloé. C'était pour cette raison qu'il n'avait rien dit et qu'il la laissait faire.

Pendant les trentes minutes que durèrent le voyage, on aurait put entendre une mouche volée dans la salle des commandes. Seul le bruit des doigts d'Alice sur la console était audible. Finalement, l'_Enterprise_ sortit de distortion face à une terre où aucune gare spaciale n'était en orbite. Quand l'ordinateur énonça la date, le 14 mars 2011, McCoy retint un hoquet de surprise. Quand elle fut assurée que le protocole était bien en arrêt, elle ordonna à Jim, McCoy et Sulu d'aller mettre des vêtements civils le plus vite possible. Les trois hommes se ruèrent à l'extérieur, Kirk ayant à peine le temps de hurler à Spock qu'il prenait le contrôle. Spock attrappa Alice par la main au moment où elle allait sortir à son tour et lui posa une question silencieuse. Elle l'embrassa rapidement et lui murmura qu'elle allait bien et lui promis d'être prudente puis elle se sépara de lui pour courire se changer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Alice portait un jeans skinny bleu foncé, une camisole verte moulante et s'attachant dans le cou, des basquettes converse all star classique et un manteau de laine noir et un foulard vert. Elle avait détacher ses cheveux et mit un chapeau afin de cacher ses oreilles pointues. Jim portait un jeans bleu, un t-shirt et un manteau noir, Sulu un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche et un manteau en cuir doublé en mouton et McCoy un jeans, un chandail en laine et son vieux manteau brun. Ils s'étaient retrouver dans la salle de téléportation, McCoy sa trousse à la main comme lui avait demander Alice, et cette dernière ordonna finalement à Scotty de les déposés le plus près possible de la ferme des Kent. Elle lança un énergie angoissé et ils disparurent tout les quatre de la vue des autres. Spock remonta à la salle de commandement et attendit nerveusement des nouvelles d'Alice.

Par chance pour eux, Alice, Jim, Sulu et McCoy aterrirent dans l'un des champs des Kent. Par malchance pour leurs pieds, ils aterrirent, ou plutôt amerirent, dans une grande flaque de neige fondue. Ne prenant même pas le temps d'y penser, Alice se précipita vers la maison jaune qu'ils pouvaient voir plus loin. Elle courrait si vite que rapidement elle avait largement distancée ses amis. Ne s'inquiétant pas outre mesure pour eux, elle se rua sur la porte d'entré. La première chose qu'Alice vit fut une trainée sanglante partant du sofa du salon jusque derrière le contoir de la cuisine. Elle resta figé un petit moment sur le seuil de la porte jusqu'à ce qu'un gémissement lui parvienne de la cuisine. Entandant l'accent typiquemetn féminin du gémissement, Alice se précipita dans la cuisine, glissa dans le sang et s'étala au sol aux côtés d'une Chloé enceinte jusqu'aux yeux, les bras entaillés de partout, une blessure à l'arme blanche à l'épaule et une cheville formant un angle anormal. Alice se releva rapidement pour s'agenouiller aux côtés de son amie à moitié dans les vapes.

- Chloé! S'exclama Alice avec des accents de panique dans la voix. Chloé tu m'entend? Répond-moi!  
- A…Alice? Demanda Chloé faiblement.  
- Oui! Répondit la vulcaine, rassurée. Oui c'est moi ma chérie! Ne t'en fait pas sa va aller! Sulu! Hurla-t-elle quand elle entendit la porte ouvrire et la voix de ses amis. Tu m'amène la saccoche de Bones et Jim tu le garde éloigner! Vite!!  
- Mon bébé…débuta Chloé.  
- Ne t'en fait tout ira bien pour vous deux, je te le promet! Répondit Alice, les larmes inondants son visage.  
- Il va venir…ajouta la blonde, simplement.

Sulu s'agenouilla à ses côtés au même moment et poussa un petit crit de stupeur. Elle entendit, provenant du salon, un corps tomber à terre et les bruits de bagarre cessés. Sulu l'informa que Jim venait d'assommer McCoy. Alors qu'Alice jetait à terre tout ce qu'il y avait sur la table à manger, elle ordonna à Jim de ramener McCoy sur le vaisseau et de revenir au plus vite avec plus de matériel médical. Pendant ce temps, Sulu avait posé doucement Chloé sur la table et courru chercher des serviettes et une bassine d'eau. Alice lui demanda d'essayer d'appeler Clark ou Oliver ou les deux du même coup. Le pilote lui amena l'eau et les serviettes et, avec une pair de ciseaux, elle découpa le chandail de Chloé. Rapidement, elle désinfecta les plaies et posa un baume pour arrêter l'hémorragie et aider à cicatriser au plus vite. Elle contacta Jim sur l'_Enterprise_ pour qu'il lui ramène ce qu'il faudrait pour une transfusion d'A+, le nécessaire pour faire un platre, des sédatifs et une épidurale puis elle fit des bandages sur les bras de la jeune femme ainsi que sur sa blessure à l'épaule.

Jim arriva peu de temps après et grogna en constatant les dégats. Alors que Sulu asistait Alice, Jim fut charger d'intercepter Clark et Oliver avant qu'ils n'entrent et de partir immédiatement à la recherche du salaupard qui avait fait ça. Immédiatement, Alice injecta un puissant sédatif à Chloé et elle vit rapidement le visage de la jeune femme ce détendre. Elle examina rapidement la jeune femme et soupira de soulagemet en constatant qu'elle avait le temps de faire la transfusion et de replacer la cheville avant que le bébé ne soit prêt à sortir. Elle piqua le tube dans le bras le moins blessé des deux et le sang entra goute à goute dans les veines de la blonde. Alors que de ce côté tout allait bien, elle descendit vers la cheville droite. Le moyen le plus rapide et le plus sûr puisqu'ils étaient dans une cuisine était de prendre le pied et de le réaligné d'un seul coup avec la jambe. Elle demanda à Sulu de tenir la jambe et elle prit appuie en haut de la cheville d'une main et posa l'autre autour du pied et tira un coup sec. Un craquement sinistre retentit alors que Sulu avait détourné le regard. Des haut-le-cœur les prirent pendant quelques instants, mais ils réussirent tout les deux à ne pas rendre leur dernier repas. Rapidement Alice scanna, avec le scanner portatif, la cheville de Chloé et soupira en constatant que tous les os étaient bien réalignés. Elle fit rapidement un platre temporaire sur la cheville. Elle trempa ensuite une serviette dans de l'eau froide et vint éponger doucement le front de Chloé qui revenait déjà à elle. Quand cette dernière ouvrit les yeux, elle vit Sulu la recouvrire d'un drap en attendant de pouvoir faire l'accouchement. Elle tourna doucement la tête vers Alice qui lui épongeait doucement le front.

- Hey…dit-elle faiblement.  
- Hey…répondit Alice. Comment te sens-tu?  
- Mieux, répondit Chloé, j'ai moins mal.  
- J'ai arrêté l'hémorragie de tes blessures ouvertes et mit un baume cicatrisant ultra rapide, donc la douleur de ce côté-là est presque partie. Répondit Alice. Ensuite, la transfusion de sang est presque terminée et j'ai platré ta cheville après l'avoir replacée. Pour le moment tu ne sens rien à ce niveau, mais je suis désolé mais la douleur va revenir.  
- C'est pas grave. Répondit Chloé tout bas. Mon bébé?  
- Tout va bien pour le moment. Répondit Alice. On attend qu'il ou elle daigne se pointer.  
- Et sa va allé? Demanda la jeune femme.  
- Je ne te laisserais pas tombée, Chloé. Répondit Alice. Et ça va bien aller. La transfusion aidera beaucoup, et d'autres poches de sangs sont prêtes au cas où.  
- Où est Bones? Dit Chloé.  
- J'ai jugé qu'il était mieux de lui éviter cela. Répondit Alice avec une grimace. Ne lui dit pas que je te l'ai dit, mais il t'aime. Il t'aime plus que n'importe quoi et à un point tel qu'il c'est enfermer dans un mutisme ces huit derniers mois. Cela fait à peine quelques heures qu'il m'ai adressé la parole pour la première fois depuis juillet. S'il t'avait vue dans cet état, il aurait pété un cable.  
- Le pauvre! S'exclama doucement Chloé. Il m'a tellement manqué! L'idiot! S'il me l'avait dit, je serais restée. Où est Clark, cela m'étonne qu'il n'ai pas débaquer!  
- Jim l'a intercepté devant la porte. Répondit Alice avec un sourire. Je crois qu'il était bon d'éviter cela à lui aussi! Il est sans doute repartit avec Jim et Oliver chercher le salaupard qui t'a fait ça.  
- Merci, Alice. Répondit la jeune femme avec un petit sourire. Tu m'as manquée.  
- À moi aussi! Répondit Alice en embrassant le front de Chloé. Repose-toi en attendant, tu auras besoin de force.

Chloé ne répondit rien, ferma les yeux et ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Pendant une heure, Alice et Sulu la veillèrent et furent heureux de constater qu'elle reprenait des couleurs et donc que la transfusion ainsi que les quelques médicaments qu'ils lui avaient donnés faisait effet. Chloé fut finalement réveillée par une contraction et le travail commença. Rapidement Alice prit place au bout de la table alors que Sulu tenait la main de la futur maman et s'assurait qu'elle allait bien. Cela fut une affaire de quinze minutes tout au plus et ils entendirent finalement un cris perçant de nouveau né. Alice, Sulu et Chloé, qui allait bien malgré qu'elle était épuisée, soupirèrent de soulagement.

- C'est une jolie petite fille! S'exclama doucement Alice en enveloppant le bébé dans une serviette pour la déposée dans les bras de sa maman.  
- Bonjours ma chérie! Dit alors Chloé à son bébé, les larmes coulants sur ses joues. Tu es si belle! Merci Alice! Dit Chloé en souriant à sa meilleure amie.  
- Pendant que je vais finir de retirer le placenta, débuta Alice avec un sourire magnifique, Sulu tu veux bien laver notre petite princesse?  
- Euh si tu crois que c'est une bonne idée! Répondit le pilote, incertain.  
- Il n'y a pas de danger! Rigola Chloé.

Sulu prit donc le bébé dans ses bras et l'emena vers l'évier où il passa doucement un linge doux sur la peau de la petite fille. Alice elle termina le travail et pris Chloé dans ses bras pour l'emmenée dans la salle de bain faire un brin de toillette parce que, mine de rien, elle avait du sang partout sur la peau. Chloé promis milles morts à Sulu s'il y avait le moindre problème et Alice emmena la maman en riant aux éclats, vite suivit par les deux autres. Une fois dans la salle de bain, Alice aida la jeune maman à faire sa toillette pour qu'elle puisse retrouver sa fille le plus vite possible. Une fois cela fait, elle alla bordée Chloé dans le lit de Clark et descendit chercher la jolie petite fillette. Elle remercia rapidement Sulu et lui demanda de retrouver Kirk, Clark et Oliver pour les aider et leur dire que tout allait bien. Alice remonta dans la chambre et mit finalement la fillette dans les bras de sa maman rayonante malgré tout.

- Alors, demanda Alice, qui est le père?  
- Leonard. Répondit simplement Chloé avec un sourire.  
- Vraiment? S'exclama Alice avec un sourire en coin. Quand? Où?  
- La veille de notre départ. Répondit Chloé en rigolant. Chez lui.  
- Ou la la! Rigola Alice. Leonard avec un enfant! J'y crois pas! J'ai hâte de voir sa tête.  
- Comment tu crois qu'il va le prendre? Demanda Chloé, nerveuse.  
- Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire? Demanda sérieusement Alice.  
- S'il le prend bien, débuta lentement la maman, je vais revenir avec vous en 2254.  
- Alors tu n'as pas à t'inquiété! S'exclama Alice. Avec le sourire béa qu'il avait le visage ce matin en m'anonçant que j'étais enceinte, je doute qu'il soit autrement que heureux.  
- Tu es enceinte?! S'exclama Chloé. Félicitation! J'imagine la tête qu'a dut faire Spock!  
- Comment sais-tu? Lui demanda son amie, surprise. Vous étiez partie quand on c'est mis ensemble.  
- Je te connais trop bien! Rigola Chloé. Je l'ai vue au premier coup d'œil. Quoi qu'il en soit, il a réagit comment?  
- En fait, tu pourras le constater toi-même puisque je n'ai pas eu le temps de le lui dire! Rigola Alice.  
- Comment cela? Demanda Chloé.  
- J'ai sentis ta douleur. Répondit simplement Alice en mettant une main sur son médaillon. Alors! La question du jour, comment vas-tu appeler cette petite princesse?  
- Keena. Répondit la maman avec un sourire. Keena Lois McCoy.  
- Merci! Répondit son amie, émue.  
- C'est moi qui devrait te remerciée! Rigola Chloé. Bon, je tombe de sommeil. Tu pourrais t'en occupée pendant que je dors?  
- Avec plaisir, dors bien ma chérie! Lui répondit tendrement Alice en prenant la petite qui dormait paisiblement.

Les deux amies ce sourirent une dernière fois et Alice sortit de la chambre. Elle se balada un peu dans la maison avec la petite dans les bras qui dormait comme une bien-heureuse. Dans la chambre d'ami, Alice dégota un berceau qu'elle descendit d'une main en bas. Avec quelques couvertures, elle fit un petit nid douillet pour Keena et, après s'être assurée qu'elle dormait bien, Alice entreprit de nettoyer tout le sang avant que tout le monde débarque. Deux heures plus tard, alors qu'elle venait de jetter le dernier sceau d'eau rouge dans l'évier et que tout semblait propre, la porte d'entré s'ouvrit et Clark, Oliver, Jim et Sulu entrèrent avec fracas. Immédiatement, Keena se réveilla et se mit à pleurer très fort, faisant taire du coup tout les hommes présents. Alice leur jetta un regard plus noir que nois avant de prendre le bébé dans ses bras qui arrêta rapidement de pleurer. Alice prit finalement le temps de regarder la petite fille attentivement. Elle avait indéniablement le visage de son père, les lèvres de sa mère, le nez de son père et les yeux, couleur et forme, de sa mère. Une petite touffe de cheveux châtain atestait du mélange du blond de Chloé et du brun de Leonard. Doucement, Clark, Oliver et Jim s'approchèrent et se penchèrent sur le bébé pour trouver la petite fille la plus belle du monde. Alors qu'elle allait rassurée tout le monde sur l'état de Chloé, elle entendit cette dernière à l'étage demandant à Clark de venir la chercher. Il monta rapido presto et redescendit doucement la jeune femme au salon. Une fois Chloé bien installée, Alice lui mit Keena dans les bras en souriant. Alice se retourna vers Jim et lui demanda d'aller chercher Leonard sur le vaisseau. Devant le sourire tendre qui éclairait le visage de sa sœur, Jim écarquilla les yeux et Alice éclata de rire, vite rejoint par Jim, heureux pour son ami. Jim sortit avec le sourire pour revenir dix minutes plus tard, totalement éclaté de rire devant un McCoy plus que bougon. Chloé et Alice rigolèrent et cette dernière sortie sur le perron à leur rencontre. Quand il la vit, McCoy apostropha la vulcaine.

- Bon dieu de merde, Alice! S'exclama McCoy. Tu veux bien m'expliquer c'est quoi ce foutoir! Et le sang, c'était à qui? Et pourquoi…  
- Du calme, Leonard! Le coupa-t-elle doucement. Le sang, il appartenait à Chloé et elle était mal en point. Tu crois vraiment que j'allais te laisser voir ça? Tu aurais pété un cable.  
- Chloé! S'exclama-t-il, soudainement affreusement angoissé. Comment vas-t-elle? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a? Où…  
- Non mais tu vas te calmer oui? Le coupa-t-elle de nouveau, irritée cette fois. J'ai dis _était_ mal en point! C'est bon je l'ai soignée, elle va bien. Épuisée, mais bien. Alors tu vas respirer, te calmer et entrer CALMEMENT dans cette maison. Elle est au salon.

Évidamment, McCoy n'en fit qu'à sa tête et entra comme une tempête dans la maison. Alice secoua la tête de dépit alors que Jim réprimait un rire. Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la maison pour trouver le tableau le plus attendrissant qu'ils aient vue. McCoy tenait la petite princesse dans ses bras et la regardait avec adoration et Chloé couvait des yeux le père et la fille. Alice ne put s'empêcher de laisser quelques larmes coulées sur ses joues. Enfin, Leonard serait heureux et aurait droit au bonheur qu'il méritait. En la voyant pleurer, Jim passa un bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme qui posa sa tête sur son épaule en souriant à travers ses larmes.

Rapidement, il fut convenue que Chloé et Keena rentrait avec eux à l'instant même. Clark et Oliver en furent évidamment atristé, mais ils savaient tous les deux qu'elle serait enfin heureuse et que grâce aux médaillons ils avaient la possibilité de se contacter. Les au revoirs furent, une fois de plus très dificile, mais c'est avec le sourire que tout le monde rentra sur l'_Enterprise_ où ils furent accueillit avec joie. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Chloé était installé confortablement dans le fauteuil du Capitaine, que le vaisseau était en distortion et les ramenait en 2254, que tous discutaient joyeusement, McCoy rigola et prit la parole.

- Avec tout ça, commença-t-il, Alice nous avons oubliés ta bonne nouvelle!  
- C'est vrai que je n'y pensais plus! Rigola-t-elle. Dis, tu pourrais le leur dire? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix enfantine.  
- N'apprend jamais cela à ma fille toi! Répondit-il en maugréant! Je ne peux jamais rien te refuser quand tu parles comme ça!  
- Crois-moi, elle n'aura pas besoin de moi pour apprendre ça ! rigola Alice. Jim sera la, anyway, pour lui apprendre tout les mauvais coups qu'elle pourra te faire!  
- Jim, si tu fais cela, je t'inocule un virus super douloureux pendant ton sommeil! Dit McCoy à l'attention de son ami.  
- Euh..Promis! répondit Jim, peu sûr. Bon c'est quoi cette nouvelle?  
- Je suis le médecin traitant d'Alice et j'ordonne que cette jeune femme ait une diminution de tâche, elle est interdite de sortie sur les planètes et autre choses dangereuses et cela pour les huit prochains mois! S'exclama malicieusement le médecin.  
- Oh, vraiment plus de sortie sur les planètes? Demanda tristement la jeune femme alors que Jim ne pigeais que dalle.  
- Désolé ma chère! Répondit son médecin. Tu pourras participés aux missions non dangereuses.  
- Ouais, c'est pas top parce que quand nous sommes dans les environs tout se transforme en mission dangereuse! S'exclama Alice, boudeuse.  
- J'ai bien peur de ne pas comprendre votre logique, tous les deux! Dit alors Spock, mi perplexe, mi inquièt.  
- Alice Cale est enceinte! S'exclama McCoy. C'est clair comme ça?  
- Leonard! S'exclama Alice, furieuse, en se précipitant sur son amoureux qui venait de s'évanouir.  
- Et bien! S'eclama Jim, quand Spock reprit conscience. Les prochains mois risques d'êtres amusants! Dit-il en rigolant.  
- Je n'en serais pas si sûr si j'étais toi! Rigola Chloé. J'ai été insuportable à cause des hormones et je suis loin d'avoir le même caractère qu'Alice. Vous allez en baver les mecs!

Alice, Chloé et Uhura éclatèrent de rire devant les mines déconfites de Jim, Spock, Sulu, McCoy et Scotty. Chekov lui se réjouissait et ne s'inquiétait pas outre mesure. Malgré ses dix-huit ans tout jeunes, il avait déjà vue les cinq premières grossesses de ses quatre sœurs. Ce fut quand même dans la bonne humeur qu'ils arrivèrent en 2254. Ils s'aquitèrent de leur mission d'origine vite fait et rentrèrent sur terre fêter les bonnes nouvelles.


	3. Love Story number three

_**Lily Jolie Online : Ohhh putin là je suis fière de moi! J'aime vraiment ce one shot! J'aime particulièrement la fin, je crois que c'est presque magique! Bon il est 1h15 du matin chez moi alors je vais au lit! Bonne nuit tout le monde et bonne lecture! Et n'oubliez pas les reviews!!**_

* * *

**Over Time's loves stories**

**Love story number three**

**A special wedding  
**

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire à ce qu'il allait faire dans moins d'une heure. Dans moins d'une heure, il se marirait et franchement, il n'y croyait toujours pas! Et Alice non plus apparament car elle était écroulée de rire à ses côtés. Ils se trouvaient tout les deux dans la loge dédiée au marié d'une petite église de l'Iowa, celle-là même où ses parents c'étaient mariés. Jim venait tout juste de finir d'enfiler son smoking noir et Alice était en train de nouer son noeue papillon avec un sourire émue et les larmes dévallant de nouveau sur ses joues. Jim rigola et serra la jeune femme dans ses bras. Elle était enceinte de six mois maintenant et ses hormones mettaient ses sentiments à fleur de peau et elle pouvait, en temps normal, passée de la joie à la tristesse et en passant par la colère en moins de cinq minutes. Alors dans un contexte de mariage, celui de son grand frère qui plus est, elle n'arrêtait pas de passé du rire aux larmes. Elle était si fière de lui, si heureuse pour lui. Lorsqu'il fut assuré qu'elle avait encore arrêtée de pleurée, il se sépara d'elle et la regarda de plus prêt. Toujours égal à lui-même, Jim avait négligé quelques règles et au lieu de demander à Bones ou Spock d'être son témoin, il avait demander à Alice qui avait acceptée en pleurant, encore. Il regarda attentivement sa meilleure amie. Elle portait une robe de satin émeraude à taille empire. Un petit ceinturon de couleur argentée soulignait sa poitrine et venait s'attacher en boucle dans son dos et laissait deux rubans argents descendres jusqu'au sol rejoindre le bord de la robe. Le drapé plissé de la robe retombait merveilleusement bien sur son ventre et sur le reste de son corps. La jeune femme rigola sous le regard appréciateur de son ami, mis sa main dans la sienne et prit place à ses côtés, face au miroir. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami et sourit à leurs reflêts.

- Regarde nous, Jim! Souffla-t-elle doucement. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à cela quand je t'ai vue devant le Talon il y a presque un an et demi! T'imagine? Moi enceinte de l'homme de ma vie et toi allant te marier?? Pour être franche je ne pensais pas que cela arriverait un jour! Ajouta-t-elle en rigolant.  
- Comme quoi la vie est toujours faite de surprise et de joies! Répondit-il. Il faut pas oublier le papa gâteau qu'est devenu Bones!  
- Tien, j'ai entendu mon nom! Déclara ce dernier en entrant dans la loge. De quoi parlez-vous tout les deux?  
- On disait qu'on ne s'attendait pas à nous retrouver là où nous sommes aujourd'hui quand vous êtes venus nous chercher à Smallville! Rigola Alice.  
- Alors là, je suis d'accord! Rigola Leonard en se plaçant à la droite d'Alice. Nous faisons un beau trio!  
- Une belle famille tu veux dire! Répliqua Alice avec un sourire. Après tout c'est ce que nous sommes tout les trois non? Vous êtes mes grands frères, vous êtes la seule famille que j'ai eu pendant bien longtemps et cela demeurera ainsi pour toujours.  
- Tu as totalement raison, petite sœur! Répondirent en cœurs Jim et Leonard en embrassa la jeune femme chacun sur une joue.  
- Bon c'est pas tout, repris Leonard, mais je ne suis pas là pour rien! Il est l'heure d'y aller, Jim!

Sentant sa nervosité revenir, Jim déglutit difficilement sous les gloussement d'Alice. Bones regagna sa place au premier rang du côté de la famille du marié, aux côtés de Chloé et de leur fille. Les portes de l'église s'ouvrirent finalement sur Jim et Alice qui avançèrent en souriant vers l'hôtel. Une fois arrivé au bout de l'allée, Alice embrassa Jim sur la joue et ce plaça derière lui où l'attendait Spock, le deuxième témoin de Jim. Spock posa un baiser sur la tête de sa propre fiancée et lui murmura juste assez fort pour que seul elle l'entende, qu'elle était toujours plus belle de jour en jour. Alice n'eut pas le temps de répondre à son amoureux car la marche nuptial s'éleva dans l'église.

La demoiselle d'honneur de Nyota était Gaila, son amie marsienne. Cette dernière portait une robe bustier bleu nuit qui lui arrêtait aux genoux et une ceinture argentée, qui s'attachait en boucle dans le dos, entourait éllégamment ses hanches. Alors que la jeune femme avait atteint son poste face à Alice, Nyota apparue finalement aux portes aux côtés de son père. La jeune femme semblait rayonnante. Sa robe était blanche et moulait parfaitement ses formes et mettait en valeur son ventre rond. La robe de satin demeurait moulante jusqu'aux genoux d'où elle s'élargissait grandement créant vers l'arrière une longue traîne brodée de fleurs. Ses cheveux étaient remontés en une coiffure bouclée savamant remontée sur sa tête et le voile cour y était rattaché par un petit diadême en argent. Quand Jim posa son regard sur sa futur femme, il demeura bouche bée tant il la trouvait belle. Alice souriait tendrement et alors qu'elle regardait Nyota, son regard croisa celui de Leonard et le frère et la sœur se sourièrent, heureux pour leur frère. Le prêtre commença la cérémonie une fois que Nyota eut rejoint Jim et qu'il ai prit ses mains dans les siennes en souriant. Le prêtre parla un bon moment sans que Jim et Nyota ne suivent vraiment, trop occupés à se regarder en souriant. Enfin, le prêtre les sortis de leurs rêveries avec le sourire.

- Maintenant, dit-il en souriant, il est l'heure de dire vos vœux, monsieur Kirk.  
- Okay. Répondit-il, soudainement de nouveau nerveux. Je crois qu'on peut dire que dès le début, dès notre première rencontre, notre relation à été explosive. Alice et Bones pourront te le confirmer, mais tu es la première femme à m'avoir intriguer au point que je veuille absolument savoir ton prénom. Même si à l'époque encore je draguais à tout va, tu étais toujours dans un coin de ma tête, je ne cessais jamais de penser à toi. C'est devenu à un point tel que même Alice et Bones ont finit par s'en rendre compte. Je repense encore au sentiment étrange qui m'a envahis quand Alice m'a dit en souriant que j'étais amoureux. D'abord, j'ai nié. Jim Kirk amoureux? Pas possible. Puis, quand j'ai finalement accepter l'idée, j'ai flotté sur un petit nuage. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur Spock et toi entrain de vous embrasser. À ce moment là, j'aurais voulu disparaître, j'aurais voulu mourir. Je comprenais enfin ce que ma sœur ressentait à chaque fois. Mais ça n'a pas duré longtemps car elle c'est fait un plaisir de me botter le derrière et de m'ordonner de me battre. Et c'est ce que j'ai fais. Depuis, je n'ai pas cessé de me faire charmeur auprès de toi, je n'ai pas cessé de tenter de t'impressionner. Le soir où tu es venu me voir et où tu m'as avouée que tu m'aimais, si timide et rougissante, j'ai fondu une fois de plus. Je sais que notre vie à deux ne sera pas de tout repos car nous avons tous les deux un sale caractère, mais je te jure que je t'aimerais toujours et que je ne laisserais jamais rien t'arriver, vous arriver, et je te promet d'essayer de te rendre heureuse jour après jour.

- Si on m'avait dit, débuta Nyota, émue, il y a deux ans que j'épouserais James Tiberius Kirk, j'aurais frapper le pauvre fou qui m'aurait dit cela. Tu as raison, depuis le début notre relation a été explosive. Et elle le sera probablement jusqu'à la fin, mais c'est ainsi que j'aime imaginer notre vie à deux. Je ne te mentirais pas en te disant qu'au début tu m'horripilais au plus haut point! Tu me semblais être un courreur de jupon pas possible, ta confiance en toi était détestable et tu semblais prétentieux au possible. Mais peu à peu, je me suis demandée ce que pouvait bien te trouver deux personnes beaucoup plus saines d'esprits que l'image que j'avais de toi. J'ai cherchée et j'ai découvert que tout ce que j'avais vue aux premiers abors était en fait une image fausse, une carapace en quelques sortes. Dessous, j'ai trouvée un homme fort, courageux, loyal, gentil, fraternel, aimant, un homme avec de l'esprit et du savoir faire. J'ai découvert un homme fougeux qui n'avait peur de rien, qui n'hésiterait pas à donner sa vie s'il le fallait pour sa famille, Alice et Bones, et ses membres d'équipages et amis. Même si tu demeures la tête brûlée que j'ai apperçue au début, cela ajouté au reste de ce que j'ai découvert a donné un homme qui m'a plut. Je crois que je suis tombée amoureuse de toi sans m'en rendre compte. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais le soir où je t'ai embrassée et t'ai dis que je t'aimais, je venais pour te mettre des baffes pour un truc que tu m'avais dis dans la journée. Oui j'ai rompue avec Spock parce que j'en aimais un autre, mais je ne savais même pas qui en fait. Alors ce soir là, quand je t'ai vue sous la lumière du lampadaire, j'ai sus que c'était toi, que tu étais l'homme de ma vie alors au lieu de te mettre les baffes que j'avais prévue, je t'ai embrassé! Je ne peux pas te promettre que nous filerons toujours le parfait amour car ce n'est pas dans notre caractère. Il y aura des haut et des bas, mais je peux te promettre de t'aimer toujours et à jamais. Toi et moi, c'est pour toujours qu'on le veuille ou non!

- Très bien! Enchaîna le prêtre. James Tiberius Kirk voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Nyota Uhura ici présente? Promettez-vous de l'aimer et de la chérir dans les temps de joies commes de tristesses, de lui être fidèl et loyal? Promettez-vous d'honnorer vos promesses pour le meilleur et pour le pire?  
- Oui, je le veux! S'exclama Jim en souriant doucement à Nyota.  
- Et vous, repris le prêtre, Nyota Uhura voulez-vous prendre pour époux James Tiberius Kirk ici présent? Promettez-vous de l'aimer et de le chérir dans les temps de joies commes de tristesses, de lui être fidèle et loyale? Promettez-vous d'honnorer vos promesses pour le meilleur et pour le pire?  
- Oui, je le veux! Répondit Nyota, les larmes aux coins des yeux.  
- Alors, reprit le prêtre sollenellement, par les liens sacrés du mariage, je vous déclare Mari et Femme! Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée!

Jim attira Nyota à lui, la fit basculé en souriant et se pencha pour finalement l'embrasser à pleine bouche sous les applaudissement de la salle. Alice et Spock furent les premiers à venir les félicités et c'est en larme, encore, qu'Alice serra son frère dans ses bras. Ensuite, alors que Spock félicitait son meilleur ami, Alice serra Nyota dans ses bras en lui murmurant un «bienvenue dans la famille». Nyota la remercia en souriant, émue qu'Alice l'accepte comme tell. Nyota savait très bien qu'Alice et Bones représentait la famille de Jim, qu'ils étaient deux des êtres les plus importants dans la vie de ce dernier alors pour elle il était très important qu'ils l'acceptent.

Rapidement, les nouveaux mariés et leur suite quittèrent l'église pour se rendre à la ferme familiale Kirk où aurait lieu, à l'extérieure, la réception. C'est Nyota qui avait eu l'idée de faire la cérémonie dans cette église et de faire la réception dans le jardin de la maison où Jim avait grandit et ce dernier avait été très touché de l'attention de la jeune femme. Winnona Kirk avait elle aussi été très émue et avait acceptée avec grand plaisir. Le jardin était décoré en toute simplicité, mais le résultat était époustouflant. Des simples guirlandes de lumières blanches avaient envahis les branches des deux grands chênes du jardin et de petites tables nappés de blancs parsemait la cours. Des bouquets de fleurs blanches et des bougies blanches décoraient les tables. Winnona avait tout fait elle-même et le résultat était stupéfiant. Jim complimenta sa mère en riant et en lui disant qu'elle aurait du faire organisatrice de mariage. Alice renchêrit malicieusement en disant qu'elle voulait absolument l'aide de Winnona pour organiser le sien. Quand elle eut fini de parler, Alice se sentit appée par les bras de Jim qui la fit tournoyer pour la féliciter. Ensuite, en tout bon frère qu'il était, il menaça Spock de milles souffrances s'il faisait du mal à Alice. À la surprise de tous, Spock éclata de rire et serra la main que lui tendait Jim. Le repas se déroulait parfaitement sous le signe de la bonne humeur quand Alice, assise à côté de Jim, demanda l'attention dans le but de faire un discourt.

- Merci à tous! S'exclama-t-elle quand les applaudissement cessèrent. Tout d'abord, je voudrais féliciter encore une fois les jeunes mariés. Vous méritez tout les deux d'être heureux et je suis certaine que votre vie ne sera jamais ennuyante! Bon trève de légèretés. Jim, je vais te faire un aveu que j'aurais dû te faire depuis un moment, j'attendais juste le bon moment. Oh, ne fais pas cette tête c'est pas si grave que ça! dit-elle en voyant l'inquiétude de son ami. Enfin j'espère. En fait, tu te souviens que pendant nos études j'ai réalisée une mission qui ce déroulait à une autre époque que la notre. C'était en 2225. Je n'y suis pas resté très longtemps, mais je m'y suis quand même fait un ami. Quand on y repense, il n'est pas étonnant que je me sois attachée à lui. Enfin, cet ami il s'appellait George Kirk. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas te faire comparer au héro que fut ton père. Moi je vais te comparer à l'homme que j'ai connue, à l'homme que Winnona a épousée. Tu es le portrait craché de George, et d'ailleur j'en plein ta mère! À l'époque où je l'ai rencontrée, il était déjà amoureux de Winnona qui elle ne voyait en lui que le dragueur prétentieux avec un égo surdimensionné. Tu vois, même à se point tu lui ressemble. Vous avez tout deux choisis une femme formidable avec du caractère. Enfin, George était sur le point de laisser tomber, d'abandonner la course alors je me suis permise de faire quelque chose que je n'aurais pas dû, je lui ai parler de toi, du fils merveilleux qu'il aurait. Bien sûr, il a été terriblement triste d'apprendre qu'il mourrait si jeune, mais un sourire fier est quand même apparut sur ses lèvres en sachant qu'il vous sauverait la vie à ta mère et toi. Je crois que ce jour là, j'ai donnée le petit coup de pouce que cela prenait pour que tu viennes au monde et aussi je crois que j'ai donnée le petit coup de pouce qui a fait en sorte que vous viviez ta mère et toi. Je sais que ton père est mort le sourire aux lèvres, sachant que son fils aurait une vie fabuleuse. Le fait de savoir à sans doute contribuer à faire de ton père l'homme jovial et bon vivant qu'il était. Enfin, il m'a fait promettre de te remettre ceci quand tu te marirais. Et il m'a fait promettre de te le faire ouvrire à la fin de la soirée seulement. Enfin, sache mon cher Jim, que même s'il ne t'a pas connu ton père était très fier de toi et il t'aimais déjà j'en suis certaine. Je sais que l'on t'a probablement dit cela des miliers de fois, mais moi ce ne sont pas des suppositions que je te donne, ce sont des vérités. J'espère que tu sauras me pardonné de ne rien t'avoir dit plutôt, mais finalement je crois que j'ai vraiment attendu le bon moment. Longue vie à vous deux mon frère, en terminant, sache que je serais toujours là pour toi et que je t'aime au-delà des mots.

Les applaudissements de l'asistance éclatèrent comme un coup de tonerre. Tous furent émus par le discourt d'Alice et par le courage qu'elle avait dû prendre pour avouer un tel secrêt. Lorsqu'Alice c'était rassise, elle n'avait pas osée regarder Jim dans les yeux et elle attendait le verdicte la tête basse. Elle sentit finalement les deux bras de Jim passer autour de ses épaules et la serrer très fort. Elle passa ses bras autour de son frère et lui rendit son étreinte. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Alice put voir l'émotion qui l'étreignait. Jim embrassa sa sœur sur la joue et lui murmura un petit merci tremblant. À peine s'eut-il redressé que Bones réclama un discourt de la part du marié. Jim lança un regard noir à son ex-frère et se leva sous les éclats de rire d'Alice. Jim s'eclercit la gorge et prit la parole avec un sourire.

- Il est vrai que je ne m'attendais pas à une telle révélation ce soir, débuta-t-il, mais j'en suis ravis. La famille est quelque chose de sacré pour moi et bien que ma famille soit probablement différente des vôtres, elle demeure la mienne et je ne l'échangerais pour rien au monde. Ma famille, elle est bien sûr constituée de ma mère et de mon épouse, mais surtout de ma sœur et de mon frère, Alice et Leonard. Sans eux, je ne serais sans doute pas l'homme que je suis à présent. Quand j'étais adolescent, j'étais ce gamin prétencieux à l'égo surdimenssionné que vous avez pour la plus part déjà vu. C'est grâce à ma chère et douce Alice que je suis devenu l'homme que je suis et également grâce à Leonard qui a, même s'il l'ignore, été modèl. Je n'envisage pas ma vie sans eux et je remerci le ciel tout les soirs de me les avoir donnés. Mais ma famille ne se résume pas à eux, parce que mes meilleurs amis en font également partis. Sans eux, sans doute ne serais-je pas le Capitaine de l'_Enterprise_ car ils m'ont tous suivit dès le début. Enfin tous ou presque, n'est-ce pas Spock? Enfin, reprit-il après avoir rigoler, Spock, Sulu, Chekov et Scotty font également partis de ce que j'appelle ma famille. Leur soutien et leur amitié m'est très précieuse et je crois que c'est cela qui fait que nous sommes une si bonne équipe! Et pour finir, la dernière arrivée mais non la moindre, Chloé. En Chloé, j'ai trouvé une nouvelle sœur, une nouvelle amie. Elle a sut toucher le cœur de Leonard, le rendre heureux. Cela ajouté au fait qu'on s'entend mieux que bien me suffit amplemant pour la considérer comme une sœur. Enfin tout cela pour dire que sans eux tous, je ne serais certainement pas aux côtés de Nyota, marié et sur le point d'être père. Vous tous, mes amis, mes sœurs, mon frère, maman, Nyota, je vous remerci d'être ce que vous êtes, qui vous êtes et de faire partis de ma vie. Je lève mon verre à la chose la plus importante dans ce monde, la famille! À la famille!  
- A la famille! Répondirent les invités dans un tonerre d'applaudissement.

Bien sûr, Alice avait éclatée en sanglot. En se rasseyant, Jim embrassa sa femme d'abord et ensuite il se tourna vers Alice en riant de la voir encore pleuré. Elle le frappa à l'épaule et il la prit de nouveau dans ses bras. Une fois le repas terminé, la musique fut lancée et la fête reprit de plus belle. Alors que Nyota dansait avec son père et Jim avec sa mère, Alice était allée s'assoir un peu à l'écart, dans une balançoire de bois sous un arbre. Soudain, Alice sentit qu'elle n'était plus seule sur la balançoire et un sourire doux apparut sur ses lèvres en voyant l'être fantômatique à ses côtés.

- Je commençais presque à désespéré de te voir! Dit-elle tout bas en souriant.  
- Tu sais bien que je n'aurais manquer cela pour rien au monde! Répondit le fantôme.  
- Je suis contente de te voir, George! Répondit doucement la jeune femme. Pour une fois que ce n'est pas uniquement ta présence que je sens.  
- Je suis content aussi d'être là! Répondit le jeune homme. Tu es resplendissante Alice.  
- Merci. Répondit-elle. Alors qu'en penses-tu? Lui demanda-t-elle en pointant du menton la nouvelle madame Kirk.  
- Elle est superbe, répondit-il dans un sourire, Jim a vraiment bon goût!  
- C'est clair puisque c'est ton fils! Rigola Alice. Je crois qu'il a apprécié ce que je lui ai dit sur toi. J'ai eu si peur qu'il m'en veuille et de tout gâché!  
- Il en serait incapable! Répondit le fantôme. Jim t'aime beaucoup trop pour ça! D'ailleurs, merci de veiller ainsi sur lui.  
- C'est un plaisir! Répondit la jeune femme. Et puis, il me le rend bien tu sais. Depuis que je suis enceinte lui, Spock et Leonard son surprotecteur! Ajouta-t-elle en rigolant.  
- C'est dommage qu'il n'y ai que toi qui puisse me voir. Soupira le fantôme.  
- C'est un héritage kryptonien que j'avais peur d'avoir perdu! Répondit la jeune femme doucement. Mais profite s'en si tu veux que je dise quelque chose à quelqu'un.  
- Embrasse Jim pour moi et dis-lui que je l'aime et que je suis très fier de lui. Répondit George. Et dis à Winnona que je l'aime plus que tout et que je suis heureux qu'elle ai put refaire sa vie et qu'elle ait retrouver l'amour. Dis-leur que je veillerais toujours sur eux.  
- C'est promis, George. Répondit simplement la jeune femme.  
- Je dois y allé. Dit le jeune homme après un temps. Prend soin de toi, Alice.  
- Ne t'en fait pas, tout ira bien pour nous! Répondit-elle. Au revoir, George. À bientôt.

Le fantôme se pencha et déposa un rapide petit baiser sur sa joue avant de disparaître. Alice posa sa main sur sa joue droite là où elle avait sentie la caresse glacée et demeura songeuse pendant quelques instants jusqu'à ce que Jim et Winnona s'approche d'elle et prenne place sur la balançoire de par et d'autre d'elle.

- Tu sembles bien songeuse! Déclara Jim.  
- Vous tombez bien tout les deux! Répondit la jeune femme en souriant doucement. J'ai discutée avec un invité surprise.  
- Un invité surprise? Demanda Jim. Où sa?  
- Ne te fatigue pas, tu ne le verra pas. Rigola doucement la jeune femme.  
- Qui était-ce? Demanda Winnona, intriguée.  
- Je ne t'en ai jamais parlée, débuta Alice en regardant Jim, mais les kryptoniens ont le pouvoir de sentir les morts et de les voirs parfois. Depuis mon retour de la mission où j'ai rencontrée George, je sens très souvent sa présence autour de nous. Il veille sur nous et je dois dire qu'il nous a sauvé la vie quelques fois.  
- Vraiment? Demanda Winnona, les larmes aux yeux. Tu ne nous raconte pas n'importe quoi?  
- C'est bel et bien vrai. Répondit Alice en souriant à la mère de Jim. C'est un héritage que les kryptoniens taisent généralement car les gens les prennent pour des fous. Après ma résurrection en tant que vulcaine, j'ai cessée de ressentir la présence de George et j'ai eu peur de ne plus jamais pouvoir le faire. Mais c'est revenu avec les mois, je suppose que mon don devait s'adapter.  
- Est-ce que tu le vois souvent? Demanda Jim, la voix tremblante.  
- Ce n'est que la deuxième fois que je le vois et que je peux discuter avec lui. Répondit Alice. C'est très difficile autant pour le fantôme que pour le vivant, cela demande beaucoup d'énergie au vivant. Je suis d'ailleurs épuisée, mais cela en a value la peine. Ça m'a fait plaisir de le voir ce soir.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit? Demanda Jim, curieux.  
- Oh, pas grand-chose, il n'est même pas resté cinq minutes. Répondit Alice. Mais il m'a dit que tu avais choisis une femme magnifique, il m'a remercié de veiller sur toi et m'a demander de vous transmettre un message.  
- Vraiment? Demanda Winnona, les larmes coulant à présent sur ses joues.  
- Oui, répondit Alice en souriant doucement, il m'a dit de te dire, Jim, qu'il était très fier de toi et qu'il t'aimait plus que tout. Et Winnona, il m'a demander de vous dire qu'il vous aimait toujours comme un fou et qu'il était heureux que vous ayez put refaire votre vie et retrouver l'amour. Puisque vous êtes heureuse, il l'est lui aussi. Il veillera toujours sur vous deux.  
- Oh, George! Murmura-t-elle. Merci Alice, vraiment, tu ne sais pas à quel point je suis heureuse de savoir qu'il approuve. Je me suis toujours sentie comme si je le trahissais. Tu me libères d'un poid.  
- J'en suis ravie alors! Répondit-elle simplement.  
- Est-ce qu'il est repartit? Demanda Jim.  
- Non! Rigola Alice après un temps à chercher la présence de George. Il est juste derière ta mère! Lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

Au moment où Alice répondit à Jim, Winnona porta sa main à sa joue et murmura un je t'aime sans doute destiné à George. Comme Jim ne semblait rien comprendre, Alice lui murmura qu'elle avait sans doute sentit un baiser sur la joue de la par de George. Ils restèrent silencieux tout les trois pendant un moment. Jim et Winnona pensait à George et Alice en profitait pour reprendre un peu de force. Finalement, Nyota et Spock vinrent chercher Jim et Alice qui allèrent danser avec tout le monde. Alors que Winnona les regardait s'amuser, elle sentit la présence si familière malgré les années, de George à ses côtés. Elle passa le reste de la soirée assise sur la balançoire à simplement sourire. Quand Alice le remarqua, elle eut un sourire doux.

La soirée ce termina aux petites heures du matin. Alice s'était écroulée de fatigue la première et Jim l'avait gentiement installer dans la chambre d'amis. À présent, tout le monde dormait. Enfin, tout le monde ou presque. Jim regardait tendrement sa femme dormir à ses côtés tout en jouant doucement avec la petite boite que lui avait donnée Alice pendant son discourt. Il ouvrit finalement la boite et y trouva un pendentif. Il s'agissait en fait de son nom de famille en pictogrammes chinois. La ligne argentée que formait les quatres symboles était suspendue à une petite chaîne d'argent. Jim regarda béatement le bijou pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il apperçoive un petit mot dans la boite. _« N'oublie jamais que quoi que tu fasse je serais toujours fier de toi mon fils. Quoi qu'il arrive je veillerais toujours sur toi et prend soin de l'amie précieuse qu'est Alice. Je t'aime mon fils, George Kirk »_ Ce soir là, Jim pleura comme un bébé. Il passa finalement la chaîne autour de son cou, embrassa Nyota, passa une main sur le ventre arrondit de la jeune femme en guise de bonne nuit au bébé, s'étendit dans son lit et remercia le ciel de lui avoir donnée Alice, car sans elle il n'aurait pas vécut ce soir la plus belle soirée de sa vie.


End file.
